<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Positions by dearchanbaek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426040">Positions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearchanbaek/pseuds/dearchanbaek'>dearchanbaek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>daily life of meanie (inspired by ariana grande’s songs) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Smut, Just me indulging to ariana grande’s songs, M/M, MinWon - Freeform, Powerbottom!wonwoo, Professor!Wonwoo, Semi-Public Sex, Seventeen - Freeform, Sexual Content, Smut, architect!mingyu, meanie, random ramblings of sex, unbetaed, will reread when i have time, word vomit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:14:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearchanbaek/pseuds/dearchanbaek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeon Wonwoo.<br/>The epitome of perfect husband, son-in-law, and brother.<br/>He’s a professor on one of the biggest universities in Seoul, and a husband of one of the most successful architect, Kim Mingyu.<br/>Not everyone knows however the complete shift of Jeon Wonwoo once they are in bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>daily life of meanie (inspired by ariana grande’s songs) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Positions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello, this is my first seventeen fic! and this is me trying to write again after a whole year (?????) of not writing at all. this is just a random word vomit and me putting into words how horny my kind is towards ms maam ariana’s songs. give this song some comments or upvotes if you like the fic, i’ll appreciate it! might also turn this into a series but let’s see. please look at the warnings cause this is a fcking mix of everything</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If someone’s gonna define Seoul University’s most loved professor, almost all of the student’s will respond of a certain someone wearing specs, always in a crisp shirt and fit black jeans with a smile and finesse of a cat. They’ll even be more specific that it is one of the professor under the College of Psychology, and to be <em>more </em>specific, his name is Jeon Wonwoo.</p><p> </p><p>Who else won’t have a crush on this certain professor anyway? He graduated with Latin honors both on his masteral and is currently studying for his doctorate degree. He’s also pretty chill if they might add, smell’s really good – yes, that should be one of the plus – and has a very very <em>very </em>deep voice. (Absolutely walking wet dream, everybody!) So it’s no joke that almost everyone would want to enroll on his classes. Have they also mentioned that Professor Jeon is also pretty chill in both discussions and activities? Hell, everyone of his student’s always tells anyone they met that Professor Jeon is <em>very much the perfect professor on Seoul University or on Eartn rather.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>And not only that, aside from the fact that said professor is handsome, a genius and very much patient, he also bagged one of the most successful and handsome architect in Seoul. His long time boyfriend since middle school turned husband, Kim Mingyu. And had been happily married for almost 5 years. At only the age of 32, both are really living the best of their life.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo had just finished wrapping up his class and had just dismissed his last class for the day. His watch — a limited edition couple watch given by his beloved husband on their 4<sup>th</sup> anniversary — had prompted him that it is alreadg 5:10 PM. A little late from his usual departure since the discussion became a  little longer due to the students miraculously asking more questions and paying more attention on their current discussion. He heard a knock on the door he was in and raised his head thinking it’s only his student getting back to ask more questions but was delighted to see his beloved husband in his handsome glory smiling at him and waving.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“Hello Mr. Jeon.” </strong>His dear husband greeted before walking towards him. Wonwoo’s eyes started to roam down to appreciate his husband’s 6’2” glory. The younger’s first two buttons of his shirt have been unbuttoned and the coat that he was wearing earlier this morning has been removed. Wonwoo rolled his eyes fondly at the silly antics of his husband and leaned up to give the taller a kiss.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“Hi, Architect Kim. To whom do I owe the honor of having your presence at Seoul University?” </strong>Wonwoo asked teasingly as he gave the younger another peck on the lips. Mingyu then chuckled, wrapping his arms around the older’s waist, rubbing his side.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“I kind of miss you so I wanted to surprise you by picking you up.” </strong>His dearest replied with a grin, kissing the older’s nose tip and then his forehead.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“Cheeseball. Come with me first and let’s drop my things on the faculty before we go home. Hm?” </strong>Wonwoo offers and the younger agrees. Volunteering to help him in carrying the papers that he had collected earlier on his last class.</p><p> </p><p>The walk to Wonwoo’s faculty room has been uneventful, not without the student’s gaping whenever they see Wonwoo with his husband, talking casually and actually blending in the crowd minus the formal clothes they both are wearing. For why the handsome guys also falls for handsome guys too, students do wanna know.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo and Mingyu entered Wonwoo’s private office once they arrived at the faculty. No one else is present at the faculty except the both of them and while Mingyu was busy in trying to organize and look around the older’s office, the other is too distracted with Mingyu’s exposed skin that he have to physically shake his head to remove all the silly and sexy thoughts out of his head.</p><p>They are now driving home and is basking on Seoul’s night traffic, spotody on and is jamming to Mingyu’s current playlist while their hands are intertwined, sometimes, with Wonwoo’s hands playing with the younger’s huge fingers.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“Ah, right. Love, mom called me earlier. She’s inviting us to dinner something about her monthly family gathering or just another excuse to see her favorite son-in-law a.k.a you.” </strong>Mingyu had relayed, letting go temporarily of the older’s hand so he can maneuver the car to move forward and Wonwoo quickly get ahold of the younger’s hands again once it’s free, humming at the message.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Alright, babe. When will it happen?”</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>“She said this weekend, on Sunday specifically. Do you need to do any work on that day? I can tell her that you’ll not be available by then.” </strong>The younger asks, concerned.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“Nah, I’m good. It’s a holiday on Monday right? It’s cool.” </strong>Wonwoo mentioned, peering at the other. Mingyu just nodded and caresses the other’s hand before he feels a tongue lapping on his finger. He quickly turned to Wonwoo, amused and watches the older give it kitten licks before swallowing the point finger inside his mouth while staring lustfully on his dear husband.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“Hmm, fuck. Babe, wait a minute—” </strong>Mingyu can’t even complain once Wonwoo pushed him towards their closed door once they arrived at their humble abode, literally devouring his lips while the older’s dainty hands explores the younger’s body, giving his nipple pinches. Wonwoo also nibbled on his lower lip, biting on it like it’s a meal he had a taste and can’t get enough of. Mingyu’s head has been moved up after, his husband tracing kisses and sucking — but at the same time <em>trying </em>to not leave marks from on visible areas that people can see, but on the non-visible parts? That’s another story — on the other’s tan skin, frantically tugging at the younger’s belt to remove it.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“Hmm, fuck. How dare you show up on my workplace with these unbuttoned? Are you trying to seduce me? Trying to provoke me to ask you to fuck me at the office?” </strong>Wonwoo whispered, holding on Mingyu’s jaw to look at the taller’s dazed expression before kissing the other’s lips again. The younger groaned at a particular suck, his hold tightening on the elder’s waist before he tried pulling away and switching their position to corner the other on their door instead.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“Oh dear, Mr. <em>Kim-Jeon.</em>” </strong>Mingyu whispered as he pulled away from the kiss, staring at the elder’s lust-filled eyes and chuckling when Wonwoo tried capturing his lips again and whining after since the other leaned away. <strong>“You are so easily turned on, what should I do with you? Hm?” </strong>he asked before he palmed the other’s bulge directly, tsking. <strong>“Our sweet, <em>innocent</em> Kim-Jeon Wonwoo.” </strong>Mingyu said in a mocking way before lifting the other up and capturing the sinful lips again before he walk towards their bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Jeon Wonwoo is an enigma.</p><p>A two-faced innocent looking human being that hides a very <em>very </em>wild side that he only shows to Mingyu, his favorite human.</p><p>Handsome and smart Jeon Wonwoo, riding his beloved husband’s face to let the younger fuck him senseless with his tongue. The elder didn’t bother hiding his moans, and even gives louder moans when the other gave a particularly good stroke on his insides. Mingyu do know how to pleasure his husband with his sinful tongue, accompanied by his rough hands giving strokes on equally soft skin and squeezing the other’s thighs just to feel it tremble and the goosebumps to rise.</p><p><strong>“Fuck—” </strong>Wonwoo pulled away from his mouth and easily transferred his ass to the other’s crotch, giving the younger’s dick a few strokes and leaning down to lick on the precum that was oozing frkm his cock. <strong>“Look at you, so eager for me too. Wanted to fuck me with this?” </strong>Wonwoo giggles before engulfing the whole organ on his mouth, giving a particular suck on the head and hallowing his cheeks to give pressure on the other. Mingyu threw his head back and tried to get ahold of the elder’s hair to tug it every particular good stroke he will give. A few more strokes and he felt himself twitching, Wonwoo’s nose scrunching when he felt it so the elder pulled away and nuzzles his cheeks on the younger’s dick with a lazy smile painting his lips. <strong>“Fuck me.” </strong>It is a command rather than a request, and who is Mingyu to deny him?</p><p> </p><p>Jeon Wonwoo hides multiple shades of secrets that Mingyu always and was only allowed to peel and undress the older of.</p><p>He knows that the elder one is particularly clingy, but more clingy when they just finished having sex. And Mingyu, <em>silly Mingyu, </em>loves to hear the elder’s whining by teasing him in trying to pull away from the older’s arse and laughing whenever Wonwoo clenched his insides while the other’s thighs will tighten around his waist, like a koala. <strong>“Hmm, no. Don’t go. Want you inside me longer.” </strong>The other asks quietly, granting a kiss like it’s an act of payment that Mingyu is very much willing to comply. But of course, Mingyu will not be Mingyu if he will not tease the other. <strong>“But baby love, I have to clean you now it’s been twenty minutes- ah!” </strong>Mingyu was surprised when the other bit his shoulder alongside the squeezing of his dick inside the elder’s arse.</p><p><strong>“Who cares? No one’s waiting for you to get fucked too.” </strong>The other whispers darkly on his ears, nibbling on it after and moving slightly to try to find a comfortable angle — or so he thought at first — because Kim-Jeon <em>fucking </em>Wonwoo just fucking moved his hips experimentally again 30 minutes in their almost 5<sup>th</sup> round of the night and Mingyu can’t help but whine. <strong>“Baby, again? I’m getting hungry— and no, baby! I want real food for the meantime— Babe!” </strong>Mingyu’s shocked once Wonwoo sat on his throne – aka Mingyu’s very proud, standing member that is saluting for the elder’s ass – and watched as the other’s face contorts to a smirk and then he heard the click and just felt his hands  are now attached to the headboard anf he knows he’s truly fucked.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“Who are you to tell me what you want me to do? Hm?” </strong>Wonwoo whispers darkly, and Mingyu knows, he’s very truly fucked.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu woke up the very next day with his body aching due to his husband’s particularly hard sexcapade – don’t get him wrong, he loves it. He always knows that the other is very much wild in bed since their middle school days – but Wonwoo had been particularly horny today, might be because it’s the weekend?</p><p>Nevertheless, he had carefully disentangles himself on his husband’s tight embrace to cook for their breakfast. They already missed dinner last night so Mingyu is very very hungry for real food, <em>thank you very much</em>.</p><p>The younger is busy flipping on the bacon when he felt arms wrapping around his torso and a light kiss on his neck was awarded on him. He chuckles a little when the elder of the two started tracing his lithe finger’s on the other’s exposed abs since he was only wearing sweat pants.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu turned towards his beloved husband to give him a kiss. <strong>“Good morning, love. Good sleep?” </strong>he inquires and had appreciated the older’s early morning glow. He was only wearing the old college shirt that was obviously stolen from his wardrobe but he’s not complaining.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“Hmm, could be the best sleep if you didn’t leave me in bed tho.” </strong>Wonwoo complained before wrapping himself again on the younger’s torso.</p><p>Mingyu chuckled at this before flipping the bacon. <strong>“Baby love, we both know we won’t be able to finish any morning task because I can very much vouch that we will not be able to get out of bed due to your horny and naughty little self. I am particularly sure that if ever I woke up a little later and you’ll have my dick inside your mouth.” </strong>Mingyu nagged before turning off the stove. He heard the huff of his beloved husband and he chuckled and slapped the other’s hand that had traveled towards his very much obvious hard wood – who won’t even have one when his lovely husband keeps on teasing his body even when asleep? – and tsked. <strong>“See? Professor Jeon can’t even keep his hands to himself. How would your student react when they knew this hm? Maybe I should cuff your hands so you won’t be able to touch me or yourself.” </strong>Mingyu says and he turned around and saw his husband’s slightly blushed and dazed face, and he already knows, a hundred percent that he likes the idea. <strong>“Of course, you little vixen. You love that idea.”</strong> He said amusedly before preparing the table for their breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>Let’s just say that whole morning Wonwoo had tried every possible way to lure his beloved human towards him to get fucked to oblivion but Mingyu is particularly not budging at his teasing.</p><p> </p><p>Jeon Wonwoo is like a cat.</p><p>A magnificent cat that thinks that his human is a servant to him and him only.</p><p>Mingyu always laughs at this interpretation, but it’s much accurate to the point that he can see Wonwoo as a ginger kitty resting atop his lap while watching a movie. The elder is spread atop him with his back to the younger’s chest, he would also want to point out that the other enjoys a belly rub whenever there’s an opportunity that comes, especially today.</p><p>In conclusion, he might have married a cat. A horny cat who loves to cuddle but also friendly to everyone but also shows the princessy attitude whenever he is with the right people, but is very much princessy whenever it comes to his beloved human, Kim Mingyu.</p><p> </p><p>They are already on a pretty heated scene on the movie they are watching wherein the characters are fucking in the school’s bathroom when he felt a kiss on his jaw. Mingyu hums before looking at his lover’s face that’s also looking up at him.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“Hm?” </strong>he indulges, rubbing his fingers at the elder’s tummy after giving him a peck.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“This particular scene flashes back memories on our college days. Remember that one time we fucked at the library?” </strong>Wonwoo asked with a giggle, his nose scrunching while looking amused.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, who would even forget about that? Jeon Wonwoo, the school’s student council president breaking the law by shoving his very hot athletic team captain of the soccer team, Kim Mingyu at the deserted part of the library – the elder’s secret spot whenever he studies for his exam – and showing the younger his arse with a pink vibrator shoved in it. Let’s just say it’s one of the most memorable fuck they have with Wonwoo squirting his loads so much that Mingyu have to shove three of his finger’s inside the other’s mouth to quiet him down.</p><p> </p><p>Mibgyu chuckles at said memory before poking the other’s nose amusedly. <strong>“And what about it, Mr. Kim-Jeon? Trying to get in my pants again?” </strong>Mingyu asks teasingly and he saw a glint on the elder’s eyes, he also notices the shift on it that made Mingyu gulp.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“I might have bought a new set of vibrator and I might want to try it tomorrow on your parent’s dinner with us.” </strong>Wonwoo grins, intertwining his fingers with Mingyu and doing that please-don’t-say-no-or-you’ll-regret-it face and who is Mingyu to say no?</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu did not regret saying yes while he watched the elder trying – and failing – to hide the squirm beside him while his father-in-law ramble about a new fishing spot he discovered with Minghao last weekend. Mingyu tried paying attention to his father but the elder’s hands on his thighs, squeezing it a couple of minutes in between, distracts him. He feigned concern when the elder lets out a moan on one particular movement he did that Mingyu tried to hide his smirk while his parents fussed over Wonwoo’s state. Mingyu can see his visible bulge on the dress pants the older is wearing so Mingyu <em>sweet </em>Mingyu decided to help the elder by petting the obvious bulge to give it pressure that made the elder widen his eyes in panicked. Mingyu’s smirk grew wider when he felt it twitch under his hold, of course Jeon Wonwoo is so close to cumming now that Mingyu decided to tease the other more when he pulled away since the elder slowly moved his hips to cause friction and turned off the vibrator. Wonwoo had let out a sound between frustration and relief by then.</p><p> </p><p>After dinner was served, they talked more on the living room before his parents bid goodbye since they will be retiring early to bed. Mingyu and Wonwoo on the other hand will be sleeping over at their parent’s house and they are currently watching a movie again when the younger felt Wonwoo scooting closer towards him. Mingyu then turned on the vibrator making Wonwoo topple over at the high intensity that the younger has set in.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“Fuck.” </strong>Wonwoo cursed when his face got planted on the younger’s blanket-covered crotch. He also felt his sweat pants — originally Mingyu’s — got shoved down and the younger’s fingers retrieves the vibrator out of his hole and shoving it back in, making Wonwoo muffle his loud moan and he heard the younger’s breathy and amused giggle atop him.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“Damn, professor Jeon. You really loved the thrill, don’t you? You’re already 33 and yet you almost got caught by both of my parents with a vibrator up your ass. Can’t keep yourself quiet, hm?” </strong>Mingyu mocks, pressing the vibrator particularly harder on his soft spot. Wonwoo squirms, burying his face on the younger’s lap, words muffled. <strong>“What is it? I can’t understand you.” </strong>Mingyu teasingly said, smirking.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“Fuck me, please, Daddy.” </strong>Wonwoo begged, pawing at Mingyu’s bulge that’s also poking on the blanket.</p><p>And fuck, they do.</p><p>Three fingers shoved down the elder’s mouth and still some moans had still escaped. Mingyu’s fucking him good while they are standing at the younger’s door. Just like before whenever he is sleeping over.</p><p> </p><p>All the naughty discoveries, it is always inside Mingyu’s childhood bedroom. Mingyu is biting on his shoulder when he gave a very hard and point-blank thrust on his spot that made him see stars and lean more on the younger’s body for support.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“Fu-fuck! Baby again, please, daddy.” </strong>Wonwoo begged, pushing his ass more and who is Mingyu not to comply? He brought the elder towards the bed and changed their position to missionary. He pulled out first before shoving himself back in to find a better angle and he might have met the jackpot since Wonwoo had let out the loudest moan yet for the night. Mingyu smirked as he saw his other half almost drooling with his head thrown back. He get ahold of the elder’s hand before putting it atop his tummy wherein a shape of the dick is currently protruding.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“Love, can you feel it? Can you feel how deep I am inside you now? Hm?” </strong>Mingyu whispers, moving his hips experimentally to try to find a better angle that will make the professor scream louder. A series of ah’s was heard that Mingyu is thankful that his room was made soundproof when their house was renovated way back in college – it made making love and experimental fucking with Wonwoo better because the elder can be as loud as he wants – Mingyu went back to the present when he felt the elder squeezing on his skin and a loud Mingyu was heard before he felt the warm release on his tummy, with him following soon after. He captures the elder’s lips in a slow kiss with a smile, mumbling little ‘I love you’s’ whenever their lips part.</p><p> </p><p>They fell asleep with smiles on their faces and little to no space in between them. It will always be a good day whenever they are together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>